Forget?
by HeirOfVoid
Summary: Raven dies during the Brotherhood of Evil incident. How will he pull his life back togther? Rated K  to be safe!


I don't own this song, or the Teen Titans. Now enjoy.

_The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you,_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

Raven the Teen Titan was dead. She'd been captured by Mento during their battle, and placed in stasis by the Brotherhood of Evil. Putting her in Cryogenic stasis utterly destroyed her demon half, and without it she had no way to control her powers. As long as she remained suspended everything was fine, but when the rescue team came and let everyone loose… well, it wasn't pretty. At least the light show distracted the villains, otherwise things could have really nasty.

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me._

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear, 'cause I wish you were here!_

Beast Boy was devastated. He had fallen for her during what the came to call "The Trigon Incident," but been scared of asking her out for rather obvious reasons. He had just bucked up the courage to pop the question when the Titans had scattered all over the world to recruit for the upcoming war. So he'd been forced to wait, and now, he would wait forever.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you,_

_because it takes two to whisper quietly._

While he missed many things about her, from her slight, infrequent smile to watching her kick bad guy butt, he missed their quiet talks on his thinking rock the most. They'd discuss anything, including bad guys, tofu and its uses (or lack thereof), video games, and books. Always books.

_The silence isn't so bad, 'till I look at my hands and feel sad,_

'_cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

They only held hands once. On one of their frequent visits to the pier, he'd nagged her so badly she'd agreed to go on the Farris wheel with him. Of course, being Titans, the ride had to break while they were at the very top. In a quickly suppressed bout of panic, she'd grabbed Beast Boy's hand. She may have acted like nothing had happened, but she didn't let go until they were safely back on the ground, either.

_I'll find compose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days,_

'_cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone!_

Normally, Beast Boy's animal sides would require him to sleep 16 hours a day. But ever since her death, he'd learned that yes, some animals did mourn their dead mates, as he couldn't fall asleep, no matter how many documentaries about dental floss or the feeding habits of the three-toed sloth he watched.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight, I'll sit on my front porch all night,_

_Waist deep in thought, because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone._

While most of the time he could keep busy by playing video games with Cyborg or training with Robin, whenever he found himself unoccupied, he'd be hit by a massive dose of sadness and longing for his missing (girl?)friend. Only by focusing on their happier times together could he pull himself away from depression and all the problems that came with.

_I don't feel soooo alooone. I don't feel soooo alooone. _

_As many times as I blink, I think of you: tonight. I'll think of you, tonight._

He'd think of her every sleepless night he had, which these, days, was most of them. He couldn't even remember the last time his pillow had been dry.

_When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter,_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again!_

But then, Terra had reappeared. Though she claimed not to know him, he could smell it was her: she had the same strong scent of moist, rich earth. Through careful use of the spell books Raven had left him in her will (which was more evidence that she liked him more than she let on), he'd managed to restore her memory and powers, with a twist; she could now manipulate water as easily as rock.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you!_

_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear:_

_oh, darling, I wish you were here_!

As he started to rebuild his shattered life with the newly restored Terra, he made a promise to himself to never forget what he had had with Raven. He only wished he knew if, from wherever she was looking down at him, she approved of his choices, and was wearing her small, knowing smile while watching his antics.

**Remember, reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
